Tourner La Page
by Aalana
Summary: Elle croyait les avoir enterrés, s'être enfin détachée de son passé, mais pourtant ses vieux démons sont toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre. Il suffirait d'un rien pour les faire ressurgir. * Allusions sur la saison 6 *


_Bonjouuuuuur - . Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! *sors*_  
_Voici donc un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS il y a très très très très très (x999) longtemps, donc je suis ravie de pouvoir vous le faire partager aujourd'hui :)!  
Merci à ma **Coquillette **(je t'aime stupide hobbite joufflue)**, **à **Menthealys** pour m'avoir encouragée et aidée pour le titre/résumé ;), et__ merci également à ma bêta **Jaylie's Ink **qui est géniaaale. *-*  
_

_PS: Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, je fais bien une fixation sur le passé de Lisbon et J'ASSUME. 8D_

_Bonne lecture. (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez huhuhu *SBAAAF*) _

_**Aalana**._

* * *

- Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, mon père adorait aller à la fête de fin d'année, en maternelle ou en primaire. Toute cette agitation, cette impatience que les élèves ressentaient à l'idée de montrer leur superbe spectacle à leur famille le comblait de joie, il trouvait ça tellement tendre et mignon… Mais après la mort de ma mère, il a refusé d'y aller les années qui y ont suivies. Personnellement, j'étais trop grande pour avoir une chorale de Noël, ou un spectacle de fin d'année mais je sais que mes frères ont été très déçus que leur père ne vienne pas les encourager ou voir leur travail.  
Par ailleurs, ça m'attriste tellement que mes frères et moi ayons été séparés par le temps, j'aurais dû garder le contact, je devrais toujours être là pour eux …

Allongée sur le divan, la tête sur les genoux de son fiancé, Teresa parlait. Elle ne s'était pas confiée depuis des années, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle monologuait sur ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses joies, ses déceptions. Mais surtout, elle arrivait à parler à propos de son père, et de la période la plus noire de sa vie, après la mort de sa mère.

Et, lui, Patrick, l'écoutait attentivement . Il savait par quoi la jeune femme était passée, et il était ravi de pouvoir lui offrir un peu de répit en lui permettant de se vider, de chasser toutes ces idées noires et pensées négatives qui encombraient sa mémoire. Elle était sa bouée de secours, son oxygène, il pensait la connaître par cœur, avant qu'elle ne commence à lui confier toutes ses choses. Il souffre avec elle lorsqu'elle lui raconte son adolescence. Il a tellement mal… Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle ne soit pas passée par là… Mais si jamais ça n'avait pas été le cas, l'aurait-il rencontrée ?

Il n'imaginait pas, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

Jane allait reprendre la parole, lui dire que ce serait bien pour elle de reprendre contact avec sa famille, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient clos, et sa respiration calme et régulière.

Il la regarda attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres, tentant de compter toutes les taches de rousseur qui adornaient son visage crémeux et apaisé.

Il la souleva, l'emmena dans leur chambre, et la posa sur le lit.

Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait...

**OoOoOo**

- Lisbon, j'ai besoin de vous et Jane en salle d'interrogatoire ! Nathan Davis est arrivé, il est prêt à coopérer et à faire n'importe quoi pour trouver l'assassin de son frère. Il a déjà un casier pour conduite en état d'ivresse et homicide involontaire, il y a environ 30 ans. Cependant, depuis cet homme est irréprochable, il ne touche plus à une goutte d'alcool et il déverse la moitié de son salaire à des associations caritatives.

Teresa tressaillit. Mais non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, un homonyme.

Elle avait perçu le regard que Jane lui avait lancé après avoir entendu le speech de Kim, ainsi lui lança-t-il un regard encourageant avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Bonjour Mr Davis, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon et voici …

Sa voix se coupa.

Ce visage, ces cheveux, ce front, ces yeux, ce nez, cette bouche ... Non. C'était impossible. Et pourtant si. C'était bien lui. Malgré les années qui avaient passées, son apparence était toujours identique. L'assassin de sa mère était bien assis en face d'elle, un gobelet de café entre les mains.

Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, malgré les tremblement incessants qui assaillaient son corps, et ses yeux qui s'humectaient.

- Et voici Patrick Jane, qui est consultant. Avant de commencer à parler de votre frère, j'aimerais revenir sur votre dossier. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

L'homme acquiesça, tandis que Patrick la regardait étrangement. Que faisait-elle ? Ils étaient là pour trouver l'assassin d'un père de famille, pas pour accabler son frère endeuillé des erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre durant sa jeunesse.

- Vous êtes bien né le 29 septembre 1970 à Detroit ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez passé toute votre enfance dans la banlieue de Chicago?

- Oui. Ecoutez, pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? Je ne comprends pas, mon frère a été tué, on devrait ...

- Répondez à mes questions M. Davis, répondit Lisbon, menaçante. Vous avez déménagé en Floride après votre condamnation pour homicide involontaire ?

- C'est cela, répondit Nathan Davis, impressionné par la froideur et le calme de l'agent Lisbon. Néanmoins, il n'en menait pas large, il transpirait, il était en difficulté, il était clair que cet événement l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de son être.

- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Teresa, pourquoi demandes-tu … commença Jane, que Teresa interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais ce que je fais Jane, laisses-moi gérer ça. Mr Davis, voudriez vous répondre à ma question s'il-vous plaît ?

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots, puis entama son récit :

- Je sortais du bal de Noël de mon lycée, et j'avais bu, trop bu, je n'aurais jamais du prendre le volant. Cependant, je l'ai fais, et c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.  
J'étais presque arrivé chez moi, j'étais fatigué, alors j'ai dépassé la vitesse limite, je suis allé à 90 au lieu de 70. Cette route était déserte, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette voiture surgirait d'un virage …  
Brusquement, j'avais dessoûlé.  
La conductrice était grièvement blessée, alors j'ai appelé les pompiers et la police. Elle est malheureusement décédée une semaine après. J'ai été envoyé en prison, j'ai purgé ma peine. Depuis, je suis tout à fait sobre.

Teresa ferma les yeux, prise par un tourbillon de sentiments divers.

Si seulement il savait. Si seulement il savait que la femme qu'il avait assassinée était la femme qui lui avait donné vie, qui l'avait réveillé le matin et lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. La femme aimante, heureuse, la chérissant elle et ses frères comme la prunelle de ses yeux. La femme qui était morte dans un accident de voiture.

Jetant un regard noir à cet homme, cet assassin, elle lui cracha au visage des mots qu'elle avait trop longtemps enfouis en elle, des mots qui la faisaient incroyablement souffrir :

- La femme que vous avez tuée, c'était ma mère, enfoiré.

Ses larmes coulaient librement maintenant.

Brusquement, elle se dirigea hors de la salle, non sans fusiller une dernière fois du regard Nathan Davis.

Teresa murmura une vaste excuse en direction de Dennis Abbott, son patron qui avait donc assisté à la scène.

- Lisbon, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous comprendrez je l'espère que vous ne pouvez plus enquêter sur cette affaire, vu votre proximité avec le frère de la victime.

- Non, non je suis vraiment désolée de mettre ainsi emportée, je ne voulais pas … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je … balbutiait-t-elle, perdue, paumée dans ses souvenirs et sa douleur. Je veux continuer à enquêter, je ne veux pas de ce jour de congé, je n'en ai pas besoin ...

- Lisbon, rentrez chez vous. C'est un ordre.

Elle acquiesça bien malgré elle, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Lisbon !

Abbott se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre mère.

**OoOoOo**

- Hey Teresa.

- Hey Patrick.

Patrick Jane venait juste de rentrer chez lui, après avoir passé une longue journée à travailler, ou plutôt à avoir pensé à sa fiancée. Sa Teresa.

Elle lui avait énormément parlé de sa mère, mais toujours de son vivant. Elle avait évoqué son sourire, la façon dont elle avait bien trop brièvement élevé elle et ses frères, mais pas une fois elle ne lui avait parlé de sa mort, de l'accident.

Ça lui avait fait étrange, de la voir, si droite et digne dans son siège, en train d'essayer de rester forte, de ne pas pleurer devant cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie.

Car lui, Patrick, avait compris bien avant Nathan Davis que c'était le tueur de Mary Lisbon.  
Il chassa ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Pour l'instant, il devait être là pour Teresa, ainsi s'assit-il à côté d'elle, sur le canapé dans lequel elle était affalée.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Non, pas vraiment non.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis en état de le faire, si j'y arriverai.

- Prends ton temps, Reese.

Elle inspira longuement, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et commença d'une voix rauque :

- J'avais douze ans Patrick. Je faisais de la danse et de la natation synchronisée. Lucas, le cadet de la famille avait six mois. Six putain de mois. Il était censé pouvoir grandir avec ses parents, comme chacun de nous en fait. Mais non. A la place, j'ai grandit avec des frères apeurés par leur père violent et alcoolique, ces frères que j'ai dû élever comme si j'étais la mère qu'ils avaient perdus.  
J'avais douze ans Patrick, et c'était le jour de Noël.  
J'étais malade, et on avait plus de médicaments à la maison. Ma mère a alors décidé de prendre la route et de chercher une pharmacie ouverte pendant que mon père me gardait. Elle était censée revenir avant minuit, pour qu'on ouvre les cadeaux tous ensemble.  
Vers une heure, on a commencé à s'inquiéter, et on a appelé la police. Ils nous ont rapidement rappelés, et ils nous ont appris que ma mère avait eu un accident et qu'elle avait été transférée à l'hôpital. Une semaine après, elle... Elle était morte.

Elle me manque tellement. J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste à la maison ce soir-là. Je donnerais tout pour changer ce minuscule détail.  
Si elle n'avait pas pris la route ce soir-là, simplement pour me guérir, mes frères et moi n'aurions pas vécu ça. Mon père serait resté l'homme qu'il était auparavant, Lucas aurait eu la présence d'une mère à ses côtés. Tu sais, le premier mot qu'il a dit a été « maman », parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce n'était plus elle qui le nourrissait ou le bordait le soir.

Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement en colère contre cet homme ! D'une rage sourde, inexplicable, omniprésente. Pourtant, je sais que je dois passer à autre chose. Je sais que je dois m'occuper de mon présent, au lieu de ressasser le passé. Mais les épreuves qu'on a vécues font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et je suis fière de ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je suis fière de ce que j'ai accompli. Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais me l'enlever. Cependant, y a une chose que j'aimerai faire.

Elle saisit son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro de Tommy.  
Oui, il serait temps de reprendre contact, se dit-elle en regardant tendrement son compagnon.

Il lui sourit, lui disant avec les yeux ce que l'on ne pourrait dire avec des mots.


End file.
